Afternoon Liaisons
by canny-bairn
Summary: On the way back to the BAU from court, JJ and Hotch take a little diversion for themselves.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds... what a shame!**

**So it's that time of the year when I begin writing again for University and with essays come writer's block and fanfiction.**

**I'm clearing some space off of my laptop, this is just a one-shot and by no means is the finest piece of work ever wrote, I just doodle when I'm stuck on real life work and this is the outcome. **

**For anyone reading 'A shoulder to cry on,' its' wrote up just not edited but hopefully I'll be updating soon. For anyone reading 'Rebuilding bridges,' I'll get round to it eventually. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch's eyes fluttered closed while he rested on his stomach, his head lying on his arms. The white sheet was half wrapped around his waist but his feet still stuck out and were resting on the pillow.

He'd been in the same position, in the same room many times before but this time felt somehow different.

The bed was always comfortable but today it seemed to be just the right firmness.

The light coming through the small gap in the white curtains was not as bright and the soft music coming from the speakers was just barely audible to create a relaxed ambiance.

His whole body and mind appeared to be lighter somehow. He was relaxed, something he hadn't been in years.

Turning his head slightly on his arms, the profiler opened his eyes slightly to see the petite figure standing next to the bed in a furious battle with some black suit pants. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

"Schools are going to be out in half an hour." The blonde replied in a whisper while trying to get her leg through the trouser hole.

Hotch frowned momentarily as he watched the topless agent bounce on the spot. "You're on the school run today?"

"Yes." JJ reply was both at her success at getting her trousers back on and the answer to the Unit Chief's question.

Groaning as the Pennsylvanian reached for her black shirt, Hotch rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I have to get up."

"You can stay a little while longer if you want." JJ smiled warmly while buttoning up her shirt.

Hotch shook his head once. "I have to get back to the office."

"The team think we're still in court." JJ responded detachedly, watching the older man shift on her bed so he was sitting up straight simultaneously reorganising her sheet round his lower body.

Hotch scoffed, extending his hand so the blonde agent would sit next to him on the end of the bed. "Please, they'll know court was over hours ago."

"Well we'll just say we went for coffee and waited for the boys to be done with school." JJ stated with a shrug. "They'll understand especially after we dealt with putting that scumbag away."

Hotch watched JJ compose herself while sitting next to him, her hand attempting to remove the creases from her top. "When did you become so comfortable with lying to everyone?"

"I'm sorry she didn't even make it off the table." JJ retorted coolly.

Hotch rolled his eyes, recalling the once liaison walking into a random hospital announcing the death of their brunette and endangered colleague, knowing the whole time that Prentiss was actually alive. "JJ, that was years ago."

"I know. But that was when I became comfortable with lying to everyone." JJ ran her hand up the supervisor's bare back before resting it on his neck.

Hotch met her blue accusatively eyes. "That's not right. You've always been comfortable lying to everyone."

"I don't lie to you." JJ replied sincerely.

Hotch nodded, his face lighting up slightly at her honesty. "I know."

"Why is that?" JJ bit her lower lip unsurely, searching his eyes for a satisfactory answer.

Unable to find an adequate response, he leaned forward and kissed JJ softly. "I don't know. Why are we sleeping together at every chance we get?"

"Because deep down we know it's wrong and irresponsible and we're both sick of having to do the right, responsible thing." JJ answered dryly.

Chuckling, Hotch kicked his feet from underneath him and dangled his long legs off the end of the bed. "Here I thought it was because the sex is great."

"You know it is." JJ smirked at his mock hurt.

Hotch's hand had begun running circles on her lower back, underneath the blondes top. Closing her eyes, JJ hummed at the comforting touch while Hotch rested his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was just under her ear. "Court was hard today for you."

JJ smiled thinly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Jayje." The Unit Chief looked over the blonde wearily. She'd been in a funk for the last few days, her behaviour more distant than usual, her eyes sparkled less and her wide, beautiful smile was nonexistent.

JJ returned his concerned gaze with a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm fine."

"You and I both know you're not." He replied knowingly.

Shrugging, the Pennsylvanian cocked her head to the side and took a deep breath. "I really am fine, Aaron."

"Okay, I'll go along with you for now. I should shower before we go back." Hotch mused as he pushed himself off of the bed.

JJ glanced at her wrist watch and nodded. "I have to be at the school in twenty five minutes."

Hotch winked in amusement. "We'll be quick."

"We?" JJ raised an eye at his smirk when he held out his hand.

JJ groaned slightly. "You're a bad influence."

"We'll be quick." The raven haired man repeated in humour.

...

**Make sure you go over to discussions and check out 'Chit Chat on Authors Corner,' there's loads of stuff going on at the moment!**


End file.
